nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Austra Thalia
Operation Austra Thalia is the codename given to the Frankish Expansion and intervention across several South American States. Within the Patagonian Exiles and the subsequent migrants that joined them after the campaign it was called “La Gran Diaspora” (The Great Diaspora). It took place in 2054, few years after the conclusion of the Patagonian War of Independence. Background After the Battle of Rio Gallegos and the escape of thousands of Patagonians, a wave of refugees flooded the nations neighbouring Argentina, as the local rebellions and uprising had failed months before, and those who supported them feared the Queen´s rage would turn against them. Over 100.000 people crossed the borders between April 2051 and June 2052, into Santiago, Arauco, Maule, Elqui, Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay, the North Andes Confederation and Rio Grande Do Sul. About 17.000 crossed into the ocean, heading to the Falklands, Easter Island, the Karasev Group and Juan Fernandez. Their fears were confirmed, as in August 2052 the Empire enforced strict policies on privacy, freedom of movement and education, establishing a powerful indoctrination program, and reinforcing the persecution against religious organizations and groups out of the Imperial Arrian Church. It is estimated that to the date, 9.980 people have been imprisoned under the codes enacted after the war, known in jurisdiction and courts as “South Thalia” (Austra Thalia). The death of Queen Fredagund in 2053 caused a new Thalia to be enacted, in order to maintain the control of the Empire across its provinces. Frankish Houses and dynasties were empowered over local nobility, and serfdom was extended just south of Buenos Aires. Slavery was also expanded, and biological entanglement was applied to most of the people arrested under South Thalia I and II, along with their families and friends if their crimes approached treason or posed a risk to the Crown. Duke Sigimund, as Imperial Regent of Emperor Marcomer I, a child of only five, secured a peaceful transition, fearing the vanishing of the Queen might release many subjects from the chains of fear. His power, thus, extended to the point of controlling entirely foreign issues and the army. Short afterwards, a report issued by the Imperial Intelligence Agency, alerted the Regency on the insurrection planned off-land, and that eventually an army would march south from neighbouring nations, taking advantage on the confusion and resentment. Course of the Campaign In June of 2054, Sigimund ordered the intervention of Santiago over the basis of commercial rights being violated by the local government. The short-lived war led to the establishment of a puppet government under a strict watch of the Regency, and assured Sigimund of the expertice the army could show on foreign soil. In August 2nd the City-State of Rio Grando do Sul was invaded, while in August 4th the same happened to Arauco and Maule. By September Southern Brazil was occupied all the way to Sao Paulo. Not wishing to risk a coordinated foreign intervention, the Regency then focused its efforts on former allies, and invaded northern Chile (Elqui and the North Andes Confederation) under the pretext of a plot to kill the Emperor. Marcomer´s claim on the territory of the Confederation (de facto a Kingdom since 2048), allowed Sigimund to control vast territories and resources. Perú and Paraguay were occupied successfully in October. Outcome and Effects The operation attracted international outrage, and some nations initiated a long-term commercial blockade. However there was little interest in further intervention, as Sigimund´s good-will gestures such as releasing Peruvian territory, giving warranties on Bolivia and retreating its troops from the border with Sao Paulo allowed a continued peace. Human Damage It is estimated that nearly half a million people fled north of the Frankish sphere, and sea-wards to Australia, Polinesia, Africa and Hawaii. While no official numbers are given, dissidents claim that after the campaign 116.000 people were arrested and vanished (killed, reduced to servitude or entangled, a variation of being killed) under ATs I and II. Category:Military Operations Category:Frankish Operations Category:Frankish Empire of Argentina